Debería
by Ledayy
Summary: —D-Debería odiarte — Dijo tartamudeando — debería empujarte ahora mismo, apartarte. Debería golpearte por comportarte de una forma tan marica. Debería patearte y encajarte mi navaja en el cuello. Y luego debería hacer lo mismo conmigo por estar disfrutando de tu compañía. IkexGeorgie


**Hola gente. Les traigo algo que escribí en media hora mientras esperaba que empezara South Park. Espero que les agrade.**

**Hace mucho que quería escribir un IkexGeorgie pero a penas he podido encontrar la historia correcta o el tiempo para escribirla. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Debería **

— ¿A dónde vas tan noche niño? — Preguntaron el cuarteto de góticos al chico de primaria que pasaba tranquilamente, con la mochila en su hombro, tarareando una canción

—Rumbo a casa — respondió identificándose de inmediato. Ike Broflovski. El canadiense adoptado por la familia judía, bajo el asfixiante yugo de la matriarca Sheila, la desatención del abogado Gerald y las presiones de su hermano Kyle que deseaba que su hermanito también fuera el primero de la clase

—No lo creo — respondió Henrietta Biggle apagando su cigarrillo y haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver al menor del grupo. Un pequeño aprendiz de gótico que sostenía una afilada navaja y jugaba con la punta, cortándose la yema de su dedo pero sonriendo al hacerlo

—Sigo pensando que eres un pequeño empedernido Georgie — dijo otro de los góticos apagando su cigarrillo en el piso, no muy a gusto con la actitud de su compañero

— ¿Qué más te da? — Respondió Georgie acercándose a Ike

Georgie esperaba ver el miedo en esos ojos extranjeros, pero no, en vez de eso se topó con una inmensa sonrisa y unas sonrojadas mejillas. Ike metió la mano en la mochila, provocando que Georgie colocara su navaja en su cuello. Pero el chico no dejaba de sonreír, sacando algo de su mochila que hizo que los demás góticos se asquearan. Una pequeña rosa blanca, la extendió hacia su compañero de clase, poniéndola en la mano que no tenía la navaja.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? — inquirió el gótico cortando ligeramente el cuello de Broflovski

—Te estaba buscando — respondió sonrojándose aún más

Henrietta no pudo evitar soltar una risa que no era digna de un amante de la oscuridad y la infelicidad. Pero hacía mucho que no veía algo tan divertido como para ameritarla. Georgie se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar esa risa, los demás chicos pensaron que era de la ira, pero su mano empezaba a temblarle y la vergüenza se apoderaba a cada segundo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Para qué me buscabas? — se atrevió a preguntar Georgie, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma en una situación que lo hacía tartamudear

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? — preguntó alejando poco a poco la mano con el arma blanca

—No — Fue cortante Georgie empujando a Ike provocando que se cayera al piso con el cuello con un hilo de carmín sangre — lárgate antes de que te haga algo peor

—Me gustas — dijo Ike antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, provocando una carcajada aún más sonora de Biggle

Georgie entró a su casa hecho una fiera. Ese maldito chico, lo hizo quedar mal frente a sus compañeros. Todavía podía escuchar la risa de Henrietta. Aunque por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en las dos reveladoras palabras del judío. ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo? Un segundo ¿Qué mierda está pensando? Un gótico no se enamora, no tiene sentimientos. No camina a mitad de la noche rumbo a casa de Ike para recibir una respuesta. ¿Entonces por qué carajo caminaba rumbo a casa de Broflovski y le aventaba una piedra a su ventana? Ike se despertó por el ruido y los nervios en su estómago aumentaron al ver a Georgie bajo su ventana. Bajó de inmediato, saliendo por la puerta de atrás. Kyle todavía no se dormía, seguía estudiando para su examen semestral y escuchó los pasos en la escalera. Salió del cuarto y siguió a su pequeño hermano.

—Pensé que me odiabas — Dijo Ike una vez que él y Georgie se sentaron en el columpio que tenían los Broflovski en el patio

—Yo odio todo — dijo Georgie tomando las cadenas del columpio, moviéndose un poco hacia adelante. Hacía mucho que no se sentaba en uno de esos

— ¿Incluyéndome? — Preguntó Ike con una pequeña esperanza

Georgie estaba por responder con un sí cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Ike. Sintió algo revolotear en su estómago y una vergüenza extraña. Desvió la mirada con las mejillas rosas. Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sabía que esos chicos góticos eran peligrosos, pero sobre todo una muy mala influencia para su hermano. Pensó en ir con su madre de inmediato, de no ser por el movimiento de Ike. En un segundo tomó la mano de Georgie, fría y pálida como su rostro. Entrelazó sus dedos, haciendo que el rostro del gótico se volviera de un rojo brillante. Sin apartarse del judío Georgie se atrevió a seguir.

—D-Debería odiarte — Dijo tartamudeando — debería empujarte ahora mismo, apartarte. Debería golpearte por comportarte de una forma tan marica. Debería patearte y encajarte mi navaja en el cuello. Y luego debería hacer lo mismo conmigo por estar disfrutando de tu compañía

—Pero no lo haces — sonrió Ike acercándose a su compañero de clase

—Claro que lo haré — exclamó poniéndose de pie, pero sin soltar la mano del chico — ¡Lo haré!

La sonrisa del canadiense era indescriptible, tan brillante, tan linda. Era justo lo que asquearía a cualquier gótico en el universo. Entonces porque le provocaba sonreír también. Mostrar esa estúpida muestra de satisfacción conformista, unirse al enemigo; no, más bien rendirse ante el maldito y sexy enemigo. Ante ese estúpido y sensual chico que le hacía despertar los instintos primitivos. Se mordió el labio inferior, desesperado por no dejarse llevar.

—Me gustas Georgie — Repitió Ike levantándose del columpio — Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gusta tu cabello negro y tu rostro pálido, aunque te ves más lindo sonrojado

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó hastiado el gótico desviando la mirada y ocultando su sonrojo con el brazo, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían el maquillaje de su rostro y ojos

Ike movió el brazo del chico, viendo ese rostro manchado de maquillaje y lágrimas. Viendo por primera vez el alma de Georgie. Un chico como cualquier otro, con miedos, con temores, con un corazón que podía ser robado por alguna chica, o chico. Se acercó y acarició su mejilla con la mano libre, limpiando las lágrimas. Georgie no podía sentirse más marica que nunca, le fascinaba el contacto de esa mano. Deseaba algo más profundo, algo más marica.

—Ike — susurró mirando directamente esos ojos

Pronto ambos labios chocaron en un primer beso. El primero de ambos, el más dulce de sus vidas. Georgie perdió por completo las reglas de los góticos, los juramentos, los poemas de muerte y tristeza, dejándose llevar. Pasando las manos detrás de la cabeza de Ike. Pidiendo más con esos pequeños jadeos que escaparon de ambos labios una vez roto el beso.

Kyle estaba rojo a más no poder, se alejó a tropezones de ahí, deseando no haber visto nada de eso. Volvió a su cuarto y se sumergió en ese mar de letras y conceptos que debía memorizar a la perfección. Dejando que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiese esa noche.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — preguntó uno de los góticos dándole otra calada al cigarrillo

—Te hemos buscado como locos — agregó el gótico del mechón rojo

Georgie solo les sonrió y les arrojó la navaja. Su rostro estaba limpio y su cabello peinado de una manera más normal.

—Por ahí — respondió para luego volver a entrar a la escuela, donde un canadiense lo esperaba

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Digamenlo dejando un lindo review ^^**

**Pronto subiré algo nuevo, no se si un capítulo de Papel y Tinta u otro One-shot pero será pronto. (A menos de que mi madre me castige y me aleje de la computadora)**

**Nos leemos luego**


End file.
